


Hungry hearts

by Seirin_Chiwen



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: 20/30s, Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Café, Crime, F/M, Female Protagonist, Intimidation, Mobsters, Modern Setting, Mt. Ebott (Undertale), Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader has a hard life, Undertale Monsters on the Surface, Violence, and many others - Freeform, and she's scared of Mutt, i guess, mafia, not to you, sf sans arrives later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seirin_Chiwen/pseuds/Seirin_Chiwen
Summary: You're just another poor soul trying to survive in New Ebott, the city where dreams die. You all live with the constant threat of mobsters who have been tearing the city apart for years now. Like most people, you try to lay low and avoid troubles, secretly hoping that one day you'll leave the city. Pack up and run away, never to return.However, all your plans are put on hold when the mad dog of the Gaster family, a Monster mobster, suddenly starts visiting the cafe where you work.He's an unpredictable character and the way his bloody red eyelights sometimes follow you makes you tremble in fear.You don't want to die, but you know all too well what happens to those who attract the attention of the wrong people in this city.
Relationships: Papyrus (Swapfell)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 20
Kudos: 128





	1. Another day

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of my personal frustration when, very late at night, it occured to me that we were desperately lacking in Mobtale/Mafiafell and Swapfell content.  
> (That and Grillby harem + Horrotale fluff but I can't provide them all)
> 
> It's going to be super self-indulgent and probably temporally incorrect (23/30's but modern, you know the song) but I love this kind of story way too much and I won't be able to sleep if I don't write it.
> 
> Enjoy the ride, my friend

It's a little before eight o'clock when you wake up with a slight jolt.A grunt passes your lips as you wiggle a little under your sheets, subconsciously seeking comfort by hugging your worn-out pillow close to you. You could never afford to stay in bed for very long, but lately, those few minutes of indulgence were among the few pleasures that kept you sane. 

A few moments of blissful peace of mind, in your bed.

_Safe_

Slowly, your eyelids crack open and you rise from under your duvet, a tiny squeak coming out of your old mattress when you try to stretch out. As you sit up, your gaze wanders over the bare walls of your bedroom. Well, if you could call it that. Much like the rest of your little flat, the decoration was very sparse, a bed and a night table for the bedroom, and only a few furniture in a living room that was the size of a closet. A few lamps here and there that you’d bought a few months ago and your trusty radio, the only extravagance you'd managed to afford since your arrival in New Ebott.

It wasn't much but it was the first thing you had bought, by saving money on your paycheck for several weeks, it was yours. All yours. You still remember how proud you'd felt when you walked out of the shop with the little box. Even now, as it stood proudly on your bedside table, you couldn't hide a little grin when you turned it on.

_"Another diner was set on fire late last night..."_ The uncaring voice of the radio announcer echoes around the room as you skillfully adjust the signal to reduce the crackling. _"...- police have yet to investigate the scene but it is believed that-..."_

You listen attentively to the report, your expression clouding with worry when you hear the name of the diner. You remember it. A small shop just a few blocks away from the cafe where you worked. You'd already passed by it a few times, you think.

It's already the third one this week.' The words of your boss pop into your head and you gnaw your thumb without thinking. Garry warned you and your colleagues to be careful and not to dawdle too much over the next few days. 

_Because of the gangs._

Though, one could talk about mobsters at this point. They had proliferated over the last couple of years, from petty thugs to large syndicates, they were everywhere and continuously fought over power and territory in Ebott.

It was a well-known fact, not the kind you hear about on the radio, of course -- the police gladly turned a blind eye to it - but for the citizens of Ebott, it was a reality you had to face every moment. Each of you lived in the fear of someday being caught between the crossfire of two rival bands while struggling to make ends meet in a city where misery is everywhere. And being unlucky enough to get on the bad side of some big-shot's underline, could get yourself killed, or worse.

_Lay low, close your eyes when necessary and pray you don't end up at the wrong place at the wrong time._ That was the golden rule, even more so for a woman living on her own like you.

But while it usually kept you out of trouble, you knew it only took one slip-up to go down. In the last few weeks, two gangs had been fighting over the north district.The police had downplayed the situation calling it a series of unrelated accidents, but rumors were circulating all over the city that it was an all-out war, some even going so far as to say that the Monster Mafia was involved, and that no matter who won, the north territory would suffer serious reprisals.

Creating fear in the minds of the residents was always the best way to establish dominance over a territory. That, and making sure to do some clean up among those who had backed the former owners, in order to set an example. 

That's what was happening. And this diner probably wouldn't be the last...

'...' You grit your teeth, your eyebrows furrowed and your lips pressed tight when you feel a lump forming in your throat. The news keeps coming in as you pace around the room to get ready. A quick wash before you put on a light cream dress along with a brown hat. Nothing very fancy or stylish, but you wore it like an armor.

You take one last look in the mirror, taking in the reflect of the young woman you see. A bit short for her age and just plain enough in her clothes so that no one would dwell on her in a crowd. Two big sad eyes stare at you, partially covered by a hat that hides long (h/c) hair, tied in a braid. You force a little smile on your face, pushing all the bad thoughts into a corner of your head for the day and try to tell yourself that it could be worse when you hear a loud siren echoing somewhere in the city.

Just a few steps and you reach the front door. The radio off, you enjoy a little longer the comfortable silence of your house while slipping on your shoes. Without a word, you eventually walk through the door, clutching your purse to your side as you cross the rundown hallway leading to the staircase, knowing that the elevator was most likely still out of order.

Every step creaks painfully under your feet and you silently greet one of your neighbours as they walk up. Donna she arrived in the building a few months before you but had been living in Ebott for a while. You rarely get a chance to talk because of her night job but she was a lovely, wise woman, her sweet tired smile an oasis in this hell. Of course, as every poor soul who lived here, she had her share of hardships, but in spite of everything, she was often the first to lend a helping hand to those around her, and you tried whenever possible to return the favour, usually by looking after her son when she had an emergency. Honestly, you were just glad that your neighborhood didn't have to pay protection fees like in the east part of the city, everyone was already struggling to survive but a single mother like her had to work twice as much to provide for her child.

_It broke your heart whenever you saw the haggard look on her face when she came back from a particularly rough shift._

When you finally get out of the building, a cool breeze rushes down the street and you have to hold on to your hat. You head straight towards the main street, your steps steady despite the damaged paving stones along the road. Your eyes are alert so you can avoid the alleyways where the drunks and the homeless roam and as usual, you try not to let your beating heart and your anxiety show through, disregarding the grim buildings and the eerie noises of the city.

  
  


_It could be a lot worse..._

***

It takes you 15 minutes to make it to your workplace and you sigh when you get a glimpse of its sign. Le Cafe Rouge. Trapped between two large buildings, it was a small street business, its only particularity coming from its location in the city. Indeed, it was at the limit of two territories, namely central parc and the Monsters territory. Because of its proximity to both, it remained more or less a neutral zone, where one could --never at the same time mind you- meet both Human and Monster customers. 

Monsters…

They were... nasty. At least that's what most people thought. Having lived in New Ebott for several years, nowadays they owned a sizeable part of the city, their only two mafias having quickly made a name for themselves among the humans ones. Maybe because they were so strong and cunning, much more than anyone could have imagined when they first appeared. Strange beings with unearthly abilities and a greed for power; rumors lent them far from noble motives and their reputation had finally hit rock bottom two years ago when, overnight, the Dreemur clan completely wiped out two prominent bands in order to claim their territory and turn it into the first monster district. After a few months they had clashed with many rival groups, crushing all those who'd tried to go against them and the Monster district had consequently grown exponentially until they reached an agreement with other big mobsters to leave them alone. Or so you heard.

_Monsters are ruthless._

It didn't matter anymore if they were affiliated with the mob or just ordinary residents, humans feared and avoided them.That's probably why hardly anyone was willing to live or work near their territory, making the real estate prices incredibly low and the job offers left unanswered. 

Even you.

It was more out of necessity than by choice that you ended up here. The owner was recruiting, and you remember showing up there everyday for a week, never daring to step inside, stunned as soon as your hand approached the doorknob. Admittedly, you had nothing against Monsters. They were just a new name to that list of things you were curious about, but not enough to approach them. Mobster or not, it wasn't worth the risk. But you needed this job, enough to ignore the alarms in your head when you made up your mind to give it a shot.

The next day, you were called in for the morning shift. That was a few weeks ago already.

  
  


_Ting_

The door bell chimes as you enter the building and you hurry to the counter, swiftly scanning the vacant tables in search of your co-workers, but neither of them seem to have arrived yet.

"Y/n."

Garry's hoarse voice stops you in your tracks and you turn to him with a jerk, eyes wide open in surprise.

"Oh-" You inhale a sharp breath of air before releasing it just as quickly when you see your employer's gruff face. "Hello, Garry." You flash him a jittery smile and approach the counter where he'd just popped up. You couldn't quite tell if he'd only just come in or if he tried to spook you on purpose, but you smile good-naturedly anyway.

Garry was a dapper middle-aged man with a mischievous side to his overall caring personality. Greying hair styled in an elegant manner --that always ended up tousled by the end of the day- and the knowing smile that never left his face were his trademark. As the owner, he was in charge of the administration thus spending most of his time in his office, but he'd sometimes help in the kitchen or welcome the customers.

You were grateful to him for taking you under his wing and you trusted him, despite his more than suspicious deeds. He was always very well informed on what was going on in the city and would occasionally tell you to avoid certain places for a while. Neither you nor your colleagues asked any questions on how he got those informations of course. Ignorance was a blessing after all, and you prefered to keep it that way.

"You're such a scaredy-cat." He chuckles and waves you over."The others haven't arrived yet so I'll help you with the prep."

  
  


You nod silently and take off your jacket and bag. You'll have to put them in the staff room first. "Just give me a minute."


	2. Her day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your shift's off to a good start, but there's always the unexpected

_ Hm... _

You wince as you enter the reserve, silently rubbing your arm where you can already see blossom a bruise, right underneath your sleeve.You'd think the morning shift is the easiest, but it really wasn't unusual to come across difficult customers. From the drunkards roaming the streets in the early morning to the bullies who'd showed up every now and then, stinking of tobacco and cheap cologne... They were the hardest to deal with. Luckily, this time the customer was only intoxicated and you were able to escort him outside without  _ too much _ trouble. 

You straighten your sleeve and notice Lucas crouching on the floor with a cardboard box in his hands. Probably checking the inventory. 

"... You okay?" Your coworker asks in a dull voice when you stay at the door. His brown curls fall gently down his face and his hazel eyes seem to fixate on you without quite seeing you. His uniform is a little wrinkled and you can tell by the sweet smell of caramel and coffee that follows him that he must have spent the entire morning in the kitchen.

"Yes." You nod softly as you walk in, but it sounds a little hollow and you wordlessly start to help him organize the contents of the box.  _ Ah, new cups.. _ . "Um..." You hesitate for a moment. Even though you've been colleagues for a few weeks now, Lucas wasn't exactly easy to approach. Not that you didn't get along, it's just that your interactions were very mundane most of the time, and since he wasn't much of a talker, you always felt a little apprehensive about initiating a conversation.  _ " _ Is Lily here yet...? _ "  _

It's brief, but for an instant you think you see his usually stoic expression fall, though he just shakes his head in the end. You mumble a little "Oh, okay..." in return, instantly dropping the subject, and try to keep your hands busy by grabbing another box. 

Lily, your other coworker.

While Lucas worked in the kitchen, you and Lily were both assigned to waitressing and other odd jobs. It was a real chance to have her around. She was a bright and easygoing young woman with a sassy demeanor that appealed to many patrons.

_ Though it frequently got her into trouble too... _

Her shift started much later than yours, but she was supposed to come earlier today, so it was a bit concerning to not see her yet. Lucas probably thought the same... _ 'Maybe she had a gig last night...' _ You try to reason with yourself so you don't assume the worst. 

It couldn't really be helped. Ebott had that effect on people. 

It made you more  _ suspicious _

_ Paranoid _

Lily was a pretty blonde with a sensual voice. You recall her saying that she'd sometimes sing in clubs and bars at night. Certainly not the kind where a woman usually ventures out on her own, but she was an assertive and fearless woman. No matter what people thought of her, that's something you admired about her. Your situations were similar, but she wasn't afraid to play with fire or speak her mind if needed. You'd probably never grow the courage to do the same, but it was inspiring to see such determination these days.

Anyway, she too had promised to not take any more gigs after hearing Garry's warning, so you had no idea what she could be up to. 

"Thanks for the help. You can head back now." Lucas states once the last box is put away. You smile despite the curt words, rub your hands against the hem of your uniform and just like that, you walk to the door and push the thought into a corner of your head. 

_ 'She's probably fine' _

  
  


_ No use overthinking it… _

Lucas opens the door, and you quickly make your way back to the counter while he heads towards the kitchen in the back. The shop wasn't very crowded today, just a few early risers and curious folks who dare to come inside the shop only this early in the morning, when the city seems to be asleep. 

You spend a good hour tending to the few customers that come and go. An old couple next to the window, a man sipping his tea at the counter, students chatting over coffee by the front door. The day had started poorly, but it was overall a pleasant service. Maybe you should ask Lily if you could pick up the morning shift when you see h-

_ Ting _

Your line of thought is interrupted by the arrival of two men. At a glance, they look younger than you and you cautiously observe them approach. "Welcome to Cafe Rouge. May I help you?" Comes your voice, as one would recite a poem, a cordial smile on your lips, even when you notice one of them eye you up.

They exchange a complicit glance and the one who just ogled you, a dishevelled blue-eyed boy, leans obnoxiously over the counter with a grin. " Lookin good, toots... What's a pretty little thing like you doin' here?"

Your eyebrows furrow and you step back, barely dodging the boy's touch when he tries to grab your hand. It wasn't unusual to hear such remark on the street, from eager young and not-so-young men, but it was still unpleasant, all the more when you were working. 

_ ‘They reek of booze...’,  _ the closeness gives you goosebumps and you can't hide the uneasy look flashing on your face as they both keep talking, unsavory nicknames and questions effortlessly rolling out of their mouths.

_ Hadn't they heard about the last accident?. _

_ Or were they too drunk to realize where they were ? _

  
  


… "I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave if you won't order anything, sir" You answer as curtly as possible, although you must look more like an upset child than a real threat at this point. "Playing hard to get, huh?" The man on the left almost purrs and the look in his eyes fills you with a sense of dread. "C'mon, watcha scared of?" He reach for your arm this time but eventually stops when Lucas appears at your sides, probably alerted by the noise.

“Please refrain from touching our staff, sir." His tone is bossy, but he doesn't look any more comfortable with the situation than you do. Neither one of you could handle conflict, that was more Lily's specialty. "... Is there a problem?"

"Just talkin' to the missy. Ya got a problem with that ?" The boy rolls his shoulders tauntingly and both your coworker and you catch something glistening in his right hand.

"Wait, th-" 

...

  
  


You trail off, your words left hanging and your voice lost when your nose suddenly picks up on a familiar scent in the air.

  
  


_ It's a sweet scent... _

  
  


_ The overwhelming smell of wilted flowers and smoke _

  
  


_ An ominous fragrance that clouds your mind and numbs your body, filling you with dread whenever you smell it. _

  
  


**_Ting_ **

  
  


Your whole body stiffens and you unconsciously hide behind Lucas who just noticed the person who just walked in.

Slowly, a silhouette emerges from the front door, a dense cloud of lilac smoke surrounding the newcomer and quickly dispersing throughout the entire room. Soon the silhouette becomes recognizable and a deadly silence settles at the sight of them. 

He was incredibly tall, more than any Human or Monster you met, and wore an elegant dark tailored suit. He was slightly slouching and with his slim body and sharp features, he gave off this rogue feeling that screamed he could probably crush your arm by sheer boredom.

He looked strong

_ Intimidating _

_ But he was no Human _ . A being of pure bones and magic, whose very presence puts all those around him to silence... 

Smoke dances around him, leaking out of his sockets and between his teeth, drawing arabesques in the air as he delicately twirls a cigarette between his long knuckles. Razor-sharp teeth form a bored grin and the sinister glow of a single golden tooth adds some edge to the already chilling expression on the face of the skeleton monster.

_ "Hey." _ A deep, husky voice suddenly rises, and you're probably not the only one feeling a cold sweat running down your spine. 

Two blood red eyelights peer down at the counter, but in your panic you can only see two large, empty orbits boring into your very soul. It's unsettling and by reflex, you lower your gaze, forcing down a whimper of fear. 

  
  


_ That's him _

  
  


_ The one responsible for this whole mess...  _

  
  


_ The mad dog of the Gaster Family _

  
  


_ ‘Papyrus’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooh boi, finally finished translating it... Can't believe it took me this long (´ｖ｀)
> 
> Oh well, I hope you liked it anyway ! SF Paps's here, eheh, but you'll see more of him next time ! I guess ! Yesyes   
> (You know the drill, I'll edit it later)
> 
> And as usual, you can write a lil comment or check out my Tumblr (https://seirindono.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk about this fic, see more of my work (mostly art and ut comics ahah) or just say hi (*´∀｀*) They're all appreciated !
> 
> Byeee

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Reader is having a rough time ;;
> 
> Thanks for reading ! I'll edit it later so tell me if you spot any mistake! The title might also change eheh  
> (what am I doing starting a new fic now bleh...)
> 
> Come say hi on my tumblr (*ﾟ∀ﾟ*)  
> https://seirindono.tumblr.com/


End file.
